Magnetic resonance devices output a high level of operating noise during operation, wherein said noise may have an unpleasant effect on a patient who is held in a locating region of the magnetic resonance device for the purpose of examination. This high level of operating noise is generated within a magnet unit of the magnetic resonance device due to an interaction of a gradient unit with a magnet. In this case, sound transmission within the magnetic resonance device occurs by means of airborne-sound excitation and via a solid-borne sound component. The high level of operating noise is thus transmitted to a housing unit of the magnetic resonance device, and radiated from said housing unit to a space surrounding the magnetic resonance device.
Conventional housing units of magnetic resonance devices have a housing unit which comprises casing shells that are made of e.g. glass-fiber reinforced plastic and/or a thermoplastic. These casing shells are screwed to a frame unit, for example, and/or screwed and/or connected directly to the magnets by means of corresponding retaining elements. Although these casing shells offer a degree of sound insulation by virtue of their mass, casing shells that are designed in this way also have a high radiation response in respect of radiation of soundwaves, said response being caused by a material stiffness of the casing shells.